Corporate networks are often filled with sensitive data in the form of confidential emails, company-private documents, personally identifying information, financial information, and more. The sensitive data may be spread across dozens or even hundreds of servers and/or personal computers. Ensuring that this data is kept secure may be very important for both a company's reputation and for its success. Companies may have data loss prevention (“DLP”) policies to ensure that sensitive data is handled correctly. Now that sensitive data can be stored not only on devices on the company's intranet but also on the mobile devices of company employees, enforcing DLP policies has become more difficult than ever.
Many traditional systems for enforcing DLP may not be designed with mobile devices in mind. Some traditional systems that do apply to mobile devices may have problems enforcing DLP policies in real-time due to the need to check with a server whenever an action triggering a DLP policy decision takes place. Other traditional systems may be constrained by the limitations of mobile devices which may have limited amounts of processing power and/or battery charge. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for enforcing data loss prevention policies on mobile devices.